


iPod Wars

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared downloads things on Jensen’s iPod, Jensen retaliates, and funny ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A/N: Thank you to juice817 and lazy_daze for allowing me to use them in my fic – y’all rock! **smoochies and hugs**  
>  Lots of love, kisses and massive thanks to basez_dreams for all of your help baby – I wouldn’t have finished this without you! LOVE YOU  
> Thankies to my sissy sprnaturalgrl for the beta, b/c without you, I’d look like a massive punctuation and spelling tard! Love you, too!!!  
> ~*~*~*~*~  
> 

Jensen should have known better, but, well, sometimes logic doesn’t always win.

 

He had to be on set two hours earlier than Jared did. He’d overslept and had to run out of the house, forgetting his iPod. So on a quick break, he sent Jared a text and asked him to bring it to him.

 

He sighed and laid back on the couch in his nice, warm trailer, ear buds in his ears and closed his eyes.

 

He pushed the buttons on his iPod, not looking at the screen. He knew exactly how many clicks it was to his current favorite album. He set it on his stomach waiting for the song to start, but instead of the usual voices he was used to, he heard – _Britney Spears_?

 

“What the…” he said, opening his eyes and peering at the screen. He clicked back to the menu of albums and – holy shit, there was nothing but Britney Spears.

 

“Eight albums? _Really_?” he said out loud while rolling his eyes, in shock that she actually had that many cd's. He pulled out his ear buds, thankful to get her offending voice out of his ears and turned his iPod off, walking quickly to the door. “You’re a dead man Padalecki…” on the tip of his tongue. Then something made him stop, an evil smirk playing over his face. He decided that revenge would be much better than holding him down and beating the crap out of him.

 

~

 

“Hey Jen,” Jared said almost too happily when they’d returned to the set for the next scene.

 

“Hey,” Jensen smiled back. He decided that he wasn’t going to let Jared know that he’d heard what Jared had done. He was getting him back, damn it!

 

“Enjoy your nap?” he grinned.

 

”Yeah, I laid down on the couch and was out in a minute. I didn’t even know that I was that tired. Slept for almost an hour. Did you catch some Z’s?”

 

“No, just kicked back and relaxed,” Jared said with a studied frown. Jared decided one of two things had happened: one, Jensen had listened to his iPod and was planning on some serious payback, or two, Jensen was being super nice before he killed him and chopped him into a million little pieces and fed him to his own dogs. Either way, Jared was locking his bedroom door tonight.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes when he tried to go into Jared’s bedroom at a little after 3am and found the door locked. Jared never locked his door.

 

He went back to his bedroom and fished out a credit card from his wallet and returned to the door. “Son of a bitch,” he muttered quietly when the card snapped in half. “Fucker!” 

 

He went to one knee and looked at the lock. It was just a simple push and twist lock, it should be really simple to open. Then he remembered back to when he was a teenager and had the same type of locks on his door and how Mackenzie would use a coat hanger, slipping just the edge into the hole and pushing, and the door would magically open for her so she could barge into his room.

 

After fumbling with clothes that were being difficult, Jensen returned to Jared’s door armed with a hanger, the curved part stretched out straight, and pushed it into the hole. Jensen grinned triumphantly when the door swung open.

 

Harley and Sadie both looked up as Jensen entered, cocked their heads and laid back down disinterested. Jensen tiptoed to the bed and peered down at Jared, his grin growing even wider as a loud snore filled the room.

 

He made his way to Jared’s iPod charger and snatched it off its base and returned to his room and set to work, laughing wickedly for the first few minutes.

 

~

 

Jensen stood around the corner and watched as Jared sat in his chair just off set while the crew changed film in the cameras. Jared fiddled with his iPod and then got a horrified look on his face.

 

Jensen’s smile was so large that it had to rival that of the Grinch. 

 

Jared looked up and narrowed his eyes when he saw Jensen grinning and laughing. Jared got up off of the chair…Jensen ran.

 

Jared chuckled “You can run Ackles, but you can’t hide!!!”

 

~

 

Twenty minutes later, they were standing side by side in front of the camera. “New Kids On The Block?” Jared asked. 

 

“Britney Spears?” Jensen shot back.

 

Jared snorted. “I’ll get ya back,” he nods.

 

“Dude, you’ll never find my iPod to do that again.”

 

Jared smirked. Jensen had no clue how devious Jared could be.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

The next morning, Jensen woke up to his alarm and took a quick shower before Jared got up. 

 

He walked over to his closet and opened the door and pulled his iPod out of his sneakers, where he’d hidden it before bed, then got dressed. 

 

He came down the hall and was surprised to see Jared sitting on the couch, dressed, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. “Wow, did the world end and I wasn’t notified?”

 

Jared snorted “I do wake up on time,” he said, then added “sometimes.”

 

“Since when?” 

 

“Bite me.”

 

Jensen looked at him disapprovingly. No, distrustfully.

 

He reached into his pocket where his iPod was and pulled it out and looked through his play list. All looked well.

 

When Jensen fell asleep on his lunch break, that’s when Jared attacked.

 

~

 

He pushed play, propped his feet up on the coffee table, Harley on one side of him, Sadie on the other. Jared was going out with one of the guys for drinks and darts, Jensen opting to chill at home. He wasn’t in the mood for crowds tonight.

 

Jensen knew that he pushed on Steve’s album – but it wasn’t his friend's voice that filled his ears…what he did hear was a sweet voice announce _“Aural” by lazy_daze, read by Juice817… Jensen gripped the steering wheel, fingers aching in the cold. It was fucking freezing. Unusually so even for December, and Jensen was the type that thrived in the oppressively hot Dallas summers…”_

 

~

 

Jensen happened to have a late call on set and was able to enjoy a long, leisurely morning at home. He wasn’t really looking forward to Jared after what he’d done…but he knew that sooner or later he had to face him.

 

Max, their driver, kept eyeballing him on the way to set. 

 

Getting tired of it, Jensen finally huffed out “WHAT?”

 

“Dude, you got some balls on you, that’s for sure.”

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows. “He really that pissed?”

 

Max laughed. “Oh man, I feel sorry for you,” was all he said.

 

Great. That’s all Jensen needs, six foot four inches of pissed off Padalecki.

 

~

 

He had asked everyone that he’d seen if they knew where Jared was. Everyone just gave him pitying looks and walked on.

 

He got to Jared’s trailer and opened the door. “Jay?” he said cautiously, stepping up on the first step.

Jensen inched inside and found Jared sitting on the sofa, arms folded across his chest, jaw set in that ‘I’m pissed off’ look that Jared rarely got.

 

Jensen sat down beside him. “You speaking to me?”

 

“You whacked my iPod with a hammer.”

 

“You put porn on mine.”

 

“You can erase it. Hortense is dead forever.”

 

Jensen bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn’t laugh right now. No, that would not be good. But it figured that Jared would name his iPod.

 

“Gay porn.”

 

“Dead.”

 

“Gay porn about _**US**_.”

 

Jared turned his head. “Yeah, so? You didn’t have to murder her.”

 

“I’ll buy you another one,” Jensen said.

 

“That’s not the point.”

 

“ _Gay.Porn_ ,” Jensen enunciated.

 

“Oh please, you liked it!”

 

Jensen opened his mouth to protest, snapped it closed and then frowned. “I didn’t listen to it.”

 

Jared scoffed.

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes, then took a deep breath and slumped back on the sofa. “Sorry. I suppose I may have overreacted.”

 

“May have?”

 

Jensen elbowed him. “Shut up,” he laughed. “Here,” Jensen said reaching into his pocket and handing him a small, nicely wrapped package.

 

Jared took the box and pulled the paper off and found a new iPod staring at him. “Sorry I killed whatshername.”

 

“Hortense,” Jared smiled. “And thanks. I’ll call this one Jenny,” he smirked. 

 

Jensen punched him in the arm and said “Fucker.”

 

They sat there in comfortable silence a moment. Jensen watched as Jared played with his iPod. “Sorry I put gay porn on yours.”

 

“No biggie. I took it off.”

 

“Yeah, but I still shouldn’t have done that. I’m a terrible person.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Jay, it didn’t traumatize me or anything.”

 

“So you weren't scarred for life when you realized what it was?”

 

“No. But I got to tell you, even if I did think that you’re voice was all sexy-hot, I sure as hell wouldn’t be fucking myself with a dildo while listening to you jerk off.”

 

Jared dropped Jenny on the floor and turned in toward Jensen, a smirk playing on his face. “You _DID_ listen to it!”

 

Jensen scoffed. “For only like the first ten or so minutes, when I realized what it was, I turned it off!” Jensen protested.

 

“You fucking liar!!!” Jared grinned. “That’s totally like 45 minutes in dude!”

 

“Oh whatever…it is not!”

 

Jared bent down and picked up Jenny off of the floor and kept looking over and grinning at Jensen.

 

“What?” Jensen finally asked, his voice irritated.

 

“You think I’m gorgeous, you love me, you wanna kiss me, you wanna be my boooooooooyfriend,” Jared sang, doing his best to imitate Sandra Bullock’s character in Miss Congeniality.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore him, even when Jared scooted closer and practically pressed his lips against his ear and continued to sing his silly song.

 

“Get off,” he joked, shoving Jared away.

 

Jared shoved back.

 

Jensen shoved harder.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen’s shirt and yanked him forward. Their bodies slammed hard together, both men toppling off of the couch. Jensen thudded to the floor with Jared on top of him.

 

Their faces were only inches apart. Jensen could feel Jared’s breath against his lips, both men staring directly into the others eyes. 

 

“Jen,” Jared whispered.

 

Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat, closed his eyes a moment and then looked back into Jared’s. He lifted his head and pressed their lips together.

 

Jared groaned into his friend’s mouth when Jensen slid his hand into his hair, fingers gripping tight in his silky locks.

 

Jared slid his hand down Jensen’s side, and then down over his jean-clad hip, his hand slipping behind his knee and drawing it up, bringing Jensen’s foot flat on the floor. Jensen took the hint and moved his other leg to the same position, Jared’s body sliding easily between his legs.

 

Their kisses were slow to start. Gentle. Soft. Sweet.

 

Jared broke the kiss first, sitting up on his knees, looking down into Jensen's trustful eyes. “Are you sure?” he asked. 

 

Jensen nodded, a breathy “Yes,” escaping his lips.

 

Jared reached down and pulled Jensen into a sitting position, his fingers sliding underneath the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

 

Jared pulled his own shirt off and leaned back down toward Jensen, crawling cat-like over him.

 

Jensen laid back, pulling Jared with him. Their mouths met in a more frenzied kiss, hands scrambling to find purchase against smooth, warm skin.

 

Jared lowered the zipper and slid his hands down the front of Jensen’s jeans, his fingers gently brushing across the tip of his cock. Jensen bucked up into the touch, biting on his bottom lip, eyes tightly closed. 

 

Jared slid his hand along his dick slowly one, two, three times and then withdrew it and peeled Jensen’s jeans and boxers past his hips, stopping to slide his tongue across his groin. 

 

“Jared,” Jensen moaned, lifting his hips up so that Jared could finish stripping him.

 

Jared stretched back out on top of him. “What do you want?” he whispered against Jensen’s lips. “Anything,” he bit against his lips.

 

“Cramp,” Jensen grunted.

 

Jared’s eyebrows knitted together, not sure what Jensen was talking about. “Huh?”

 

“Cramp.” Jensen repeated, shifting. “I have a cramp in my leg! Ow, ow, ow, ow…” He pressed his hands against Jared and pushed him back, who in turn scrambled away on his own.

 

“You ok?” Jared asked panting.

 

Jensen looked up at him and took in the way his pupils were blown and his cheeks flushed. “I’m fine. But I’m thinking that we need to go somewhere more comfortable.”

 

Jared grinned wickedly and stood up. He held out a hand to Jensen and hauled him to his feet. He all but dragged Jensen to the bed, laughing quietly at the way that Jensen was trying not to trip over his jeans that had fallen around his ankles.

 

Jared face planted on the bed, then turned onto his back. “God Jen,” Jared whispered when he realized Jensen was standing before him, naked as the day he was born. “You’re gorgeous.”

 

Jensen blushed and averted his eyes shyly. He was thirty-one years old, and yet a simple remark like that could turn him back into the uneasy fifteen year old he once was.

 

Jared got to his knees on the edge of the bed and pulled Jensen up to him. “I want you Jen. Wanted you for a long time.” 

 

Jensen reached down and unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. “Guess you’ll need help getting out of these then?” he said as he helped Jared get naked.

 

They fell back on the bed, Jared rolling their bodies when Jensen landed on top of him. “You never did answer my question,” Jared said, sliding his lips down Jensen’s chest, stopping to pay special attention to his nipples. “What do you want?”

 

Jensen arched up off of the bed and murmured “You…” Jensen gasped, his fingers once again sliding into Jared’s hair. “Just you, Jay.” 

 

Jared kissed and licked his way across Jensen’s chest, his mouth wet and hot against Jensen’s fevered flesh. Jared slid his lips lower. When he reached his cock, Jared cautiously slipped out his tongue and swiped across the head. He smiled at the way that Jensen shuddered underneath him.

 

Jared swiped his lips up the length, pulling the crown of Jensen’s cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip.

 

“Jay…Jay,” Jensen said, his hands scrambling across the vast expanse of his new lover's muscled shoulders. 

 

Jared let Jensen’s dick slip from his lips, and kissed his way back up his body, his own slipping back between Jensen’s spread legs in a perfect fit. “I love you Jensen,” he bit out against his mouth. 

 

Jensen stared back at him, not believing what he just heard. “W-what?” he stuttered, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“I.Love.You,” Jared told him again, shifting slightly. Jared started to rock his body in slow methodical thrusts. 

 

“Guhh,” Jensen gasped as he arched up against Jared, his body providing more heat and much needed friction.

 

Jared took Jensen’s mouth, licking and sucking - their tongues dancing. Jensen slid his hands down along Jared’s back, sliding easily against the moist skin, only stopping once they reached his ass, and pulled him closer.

 

Jared continued to rock against him, their cocks sliding against each other being slicked by sweat and pre-come. Jensen’s hands slid back up Jared’s back, shoulders, neck – coming to rest in his hair, fingers once again twisting amidst the curls. He wrapped his legs around Jared causing him to grind harder and harder against him. 

 

“God Jay…” Jensen moaned, arching, his throat exposed. Jared latched onto his neck like a starved vampire, his teeth biting into the tender flesh, his tongue swirling along the skin. Jensen’s entire body shook as his orgasm erupted between their bodies, hot come splashing their stomachs and thighs.

 

The feeling of Jensen’s release pushed Jared over the edge as he buried his face into Jensen’s neck and whispered “I love you,” over and over.

 

Jared rocked against him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, then fully collapsed on top of Jensen’s panting body, their mingled breaths fast and short.

 

“God…” Jared huffed, pressing his lips to the abused flesh on Jensen’s neck, the spot already purpling into what would be the biggest hickey ever.

 

“Yeah…” Jensen agreed.

 

Jared lifted his head and looked down into Jensen’s eyes and smiled. He saw love staring back at him…and he was perfectly fine to wait until Jensen could say it back. He understood that Jensen kept his heart well-guarded.

 

“What?” Jensen asked, squirming at the feeling of the cooling, sticky come between them.

 

“Nothing, I’m just happy. Happy that I’m here, that you’re here. That we’re here together,” Jared said, sealing his words with a kiss, his huge hand cupping Jensen’s cheek. He pulled back and let his thumb trail along Jensen’s jaw then slid over the swell of his bottom lip. “I love you,” Jared smiled.

 

“I…” Jensen took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “I love you, too.”

 

 

~the end


End file.
